Nobuyuki Hiyama
Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之 Hiyama Nobuyuki, born August 25, 1967 in Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor currently affiliated with Arts Vision. Debuted as a Yeti in the short feature film of the original Kaiketsu Zorori in 1989, Hiyama's best work is in the majorities such as Shiro Amada (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team), Yuushirou Gowa (Gasaraki), Hiei (YuYu Hakusho), and he would star twice in the Brave series as Maito Senpuuji (The Brave Express Might Gaine) and Gai Shishioh (King of Braves GaoGaiGar), Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach), Forte (Mega Man), and Link (Legend of Zelda). But according to this wiki, he voices Chariot in Magical Drop II. Other voice roles Anime *.hack series (Balmung) *Accel World (Sulfur Pot) *Air Gear (Magaki) *Astro Boy (2003 TV series) (Atlas) *B't X (Teppei Takamiya) *Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto (Toshizou Hijikata) *Bleach (Ikkaku Madarame) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Mean Green Soup Alien) *Bola Kampung (Iwan) *Bonobono (Rabi Nii-chan) *Captain Tsubasa J (Hyuga Kojirou) *Cheeky Angel (Hitomonji Kobayashi) *Cowboy Bebop (Shin) *Cromartie High School (Pootan) *Detective Conan (Makoto Kyogoku) *Digimon Adventure 02 (BlackWarGreymon) *Digimon Frontier (Seraphimon) *Digimon Xros Wars (SlashAngemon) *Eden of the East (Yutaka Itazu) *Fire Emblem (Cain) *Fushigi Yūgi (Hikitsu) *Gasaraki (Yuushiro Gowa) *Genshiken (Harunobu Madarame) *Ginga Sengoku Gun'yūden Rai (Rai Ryuga) *Gintama (Eldest Paruko Brother) *Godannar (Tetsuya Kouji) *Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles (Teppa Aizen) *Hayate the Combat Butler (Cyborg Butler) *Highschool of the Dead (Kouta Hirano) *Hokuto no Ken (Shuren Kyūseishu Densetsu Series) *Infinite Ryvius (Airs Blue) *Initial D (Takeshi Nakazato) *Keroro Gunsō (Kogoro) *Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (Kojuurou) *Kinnikuman II-Sei (Bone Cold) *Macademi Wasshoi! (Professor Frankram Stein) *Marmalade Boy (William "Bill" Matheson) *Mazinkaizer SKL (Kiba) *Mnemosyne (Kōki Maeno) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Shiro Amada) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Hayato Kobayashi) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Muruta Azrael) *Moetan (Kaks) *Muteki Kanban Musume (Kankuro Nishiyama) *Naruto Shippuden (Bandō) *One Piece (Mr. 3) *Planetes (Kho Cheng-Shin) *Pokémon (A.J., Attila, Noland, Jonathan, Palmer) *RockMan.EXE (Rei Saiko) *Rosario + Vampire (Saizo Komiya) *Rurouni Kenshin (Ōkuma Daigorō) *Ryūsei no Rockman (Ox) *Sailor Moon S (Yosaku Eda) *Sailor Moon Supers (Tsunawataro) *Saint Seiya Ω (Genbu de Libra) *Saiunkoku Monogatari (Kōyū Ri) *School Rumble (Masked Kamen, Harry McKenzie) *Shin Koihime Musō (Kada) *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Yardio Voda Munagoul) *Sket Dance (Kunio Yamanobe) *Slayers (Zorro-like Samurai) *Stepmother's Sin (Yusuke Yagami) Credited as Masakazu OONISHI *Sword Art Online (Diabel) *Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann (Viral, Old Coco) *Tetsuko no Tabi (Hirohiko Yokomi) *The Brave Express Might Gaine (Maito Senpuuji) *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (Guy Shishioh) *The Prince of Tennis (Jackal Kuwahara) *The Vision of Escaflowne (Ort) *Transformers: Superlink (Skyfire) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Shōgo Asagi) *Yakitate!! Japan (Iwashiro Tesshou from Wild Life) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) (Tetsu, Dragon) *Yu Yu Hakusho (Hiei) OVAs *B't X Neo (Teppei Takamiya) *Gundam Evolve (Musha Gundam) *Kamen Rider Den-O Collection DVD "Imagin Anime 2" (Wolf Imagin) *The Urotsuki (Norikazu Ozaki, Kuroko) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Bruno von Knapfstein) *Maria-sama ga Miteru (Suguru Kashiwagi) *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final (Guy Shishioh) *Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend (Great Demon King Mephilas) *Sensitive Pornograph (Aki) *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (Isato Kaiza/Gowcaizer) CD Drama *Kirai Ja Nai Kedo (Shinonome Ryuichi) *Koi Ja Nai Kedo (Shinonome Ryuichi) *Kare Ja Nai Kedo (Shinonome Ryuichi) *Saint Seiya (Virgo Shaka) Games *Arc The Lad Tosh Monji *Battle Tycoon: Flash Hiders SFX (Spenoza Thunderhead) *Buriki One (Gai Tendo) *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001 (Joe Higashi, Batsu Ichimonji) *Capcom Fighting Jam (Demitri Maximoff) *Cross Edge (Demitri Maximoff) *Demonbane (Sandalphon) *Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution (BlackWarGreymon) *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (Axel) *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (Axel) *Flash Hiders (Spenoza Thunderhead) *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory (Joe Higashi) *Galaxy Angel (Guinness Stout) *Hyrule Warriors (Fierce Deity Link) *Kagero II: Dark Illusion (Jais) *La Pucelle: Tactics (Homard) *The King of Fighters (Gai Tendo, Joe Higashi) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Fierce Deity/Zora Link) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Link (adult)) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest (Link (adult)) *Marl Kingdom (Randy) *Mega Man Battle & Chase (Bass (Mega Man)) *Namco × Capcom (Janga, Demitri) *Other Life: Azure Dreams (Ghosh Rode) *Project X Zone (Demitri Maximoff, Haken Browning, Batsu Ichimonji) *Rival Schools series (Batsu Ichimonji) *Rockman 8: Metal Heroes (Forte) *Sengoku Musou (Date Masamune, Fūma Kotarō, Honganji Kennyo) *Soul Edge / Soul Calibur series (Nightmare / Siegfried Schtauffen, Yoshimitsu, Link) *Soul Reaver 2 (Raziel) *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Demitri Maximoff) *Star Ocean: Fantastic Space Voyage (Dorn Marto, Joshua Jerand) *Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Haken Browning) *Super Smash Bros. (Link) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (Link) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (Batsu Ichimonji) *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (Kazuma Suzuka) *Tales of Rebirth (Veigue Lungberg) *Vampire (Darkstalkers) series (Demitri Maximoff, Donovan Baine - in Night Warriors/Vampire Hunter only, Pyron) *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (Isato Kaiza/Gowcaizer) *Xenosaga (Wilhelm) Tokusatsu *Gosei Sentai Dairanger (Boss Kamikaze, Talking Cotpotros, Purse Priest) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (Gasha Dokuro, Ittan-momen (25)) *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (Bomber the Great) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (Gun Boss Sambash) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Ben G) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Bride of Infershia (King Glúm do Bridon/Sword of Glúm) *Engine Sentai Go-onger (Hatusden Banki) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Abekonbe) *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (-Sneak Brother- Younger) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Wolf Imagin) *Kamen Rider OOO (Kuwagata Yummy) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Narrator, Tachibana) Dubbing *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Barry Allen/The Flash) *Beast Wars (Rampage) *Dragonheart: A New Beginning (VHS Edition) (Mansel) *Scarface (Chi-Chi (Angel Salazar)) *Shirt Tales *The Little Engine That Could (Farnsworth, Jebediah, Stretch) *Transformers Animated (Longarm/Shockwave) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine and Rheneas) *Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (Bobby Briggs (Dana Ashbrook)) *Transformers: Prime (Makeshift) Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Male Voice Actors Category:Male Characters